


Something's resolved

by mad2thebone



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad2thebone/pseuds/mad2thebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After episode 29 Laura lays sleepless in her bed and discovers, that she's not the only one that is awake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's resolved

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, and this is the first thing I ever wrote, so please, be indulgent ;)

“You should get some sleep!” 

She hears the quiet words from across the room. Totally lost in her thoughts Laura hadn’t even realized Carmilla was still awake.  
“You don’t sleep either. And how can you even tell? I don’t think I moved or made any sound since I lay here.”  
“No you haven’t. But your breath is unsteady. I’ve been here for some days, I know how you sound when you sleep.” She pauses. “And I’m a creature of the night, remember? I’m supposed to be awake, cupcake.”  
“Alone in a darkened room? Sounds like fun. Shouldn’t you be out or something?”  
“You know I don’t like company, buttercup. And last time I checked, I wasn’t alone in here.”  
“You know what I mean!” Laura grumbles. 

She sits up, turns on the little lamp above her head and gets up to the fridge to get herself something to drink. As she sits back at the bed Carmilla starts to talk again.

“So what’s the deal, creampuff? What are you thinking about?” She tries to play it cool, looking at the wall and sounds not at all interested, but Laura could swear she’s seen a worried glimpse in her eyes.  
“LaFontaine and brain parasites, mostly… and you.” Shit, that came out wrong. Shyly she looks across the room to see if Carmilla reacts, and maybe the corner of her mouth twitches a little, but she doesn’t say anything. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing here.”  
“Lingering around in the dark, avoiding people? Thought that was obvious.” There she is again, sarcastic and pretending to be oblivious.  
“I know you’re that cat in my dreams.”  
“I’m impressed, how did you figure that out?” Carmilla turns her head and looks a bit surprised.  
“Just something Perry said this morning. It made me think. And it all fits. And now you’ve confirmed it, so I guess I was right.” Laura can’t help it, she has to smirk as she says that last sentence. “But why? Why do you stay up all night to be in my dreams?”  
“If you’re that good at figuring stuff out, you’ll get that eventually, don’t you think?”  
It takes all of Laura’s courage to cross the space between their beds and sit next to Camilla. “I was really angry first. Because I’m really over this ‘we all have to protect little Laura’ shit. But these dreams are different. And I have to admit, they scare me. But you still don’t have to do that, you know? I could deal with them myself. I’m a grown-up. And your charm helps a bit. How can you even bear them willingly?”  
“I’ve seen some things in the last centuries. And I know, I don’t have to, but I want to.”  
With these words Laura feels Camilla’s hand close to hers on the blanket, almost touching, but just almost. She moves a little bit, and the sides of their fingers get in contact. Carmilla lifts her head, as she had been staring at her knees since Laura sat next to her, and starts to trace the outlines of Laura’s hand. 

The look in Carmilla’s dark eyes is quite familiar, Laura has seen it in some of their moments, usually seconds before someone came crushing into their room, but it’s the first time, she actually acknowledges that it might imply something.  
Smooth she lets her fingertips slide along Carmillas palms, before their hands entangle and she leans a bit towards the still speechless vampire. As their lips touch softly, it is the most gentle kiss Laura ever experienced. As they part and Laura opens her eyes again, she realizes that she’s completely out of breath. She sees Carmilla staring at her and feels her hands wandering slowly up her arm, around her shoulder and down to her lower back. She goes for another kiss, a little more demanding this time, but nonetheless as smooth and gentle as the first one. 

As Carmilla lays back against the yellow pillow in her bed, Laura snuggles up to her side, Carmilla’s arm around her.  
“Why do you always steal my pillow?” Laura asks with a smile on her face, looking up.  
“Isn’t that obvious? It smells like you, and it was the closest thing I could get to this.” The happy smile on Carmilla’s face is almost too much to handle, so Laura just pulls herself closer and suddenly feels the fatigue of the last days as she tries to stifle a yawn.  
“Go back to sleep, cutie. It’s three in the morning, and we have all the time in the world.” Carmilla grabs Laura’s hand and plants a kiss on top of her head. And even though she knows that is not entirely true, Laura falls asleep in a split second.


End file.
